Douglion l'école de magie au quebec
by missfauve001
Summary: Salut, moi c'est Fanny turcotte, sorcière de mon état. Notre école de magie québécoise , Douglion, à fais faillite, obligeant ainsi tout ses élèves à être transféré dans les autres écoles de sorcellerie. Moi et mon gang , on débarque à poudlard, alors faites place !
1. Chapter 1

L'école au Québec : les élèves sont fiers, beaux, polis et propre sur eux...oups je me trompe avec les écoles de riches. Bon, là j'ai toute votre attention, je me trompe ? Oui ? Non ? Peu importe de toute façon on commence./ l'école au Québec est peut être pas très cool

C'est style vieille école avec bonnes sœurs, mais ce n'est pas catastrophique non plus. On s'y fait. Douglion est petite vu qu'on est bien peu nombreux. sur toute la population québécoise je dirais qu'il y a 10% de sorcières et sorciers. C'est vraiment peu, pas vrai ? Mais bon on fait avec, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. et puis au moins on se marche pas dessus ! je parlais donc de la petitesse de Douglion. L'école est située sur un gros bout de terre, composée de plusieurs salles d'études, d'une petite bibliothèque très prisée par les élèves (comme c'est toujours blindée de monde on s'assoit souvent à même le sol) pour leur devoirs et d'une cafétéria peu utilisé. En effet douglion à la différence d'autres écoles, n'est pas composé d'un internat. Donc le midi la plupart des élèves rentrent chez eux (ou apportent eux même leur repas). ça signifie aussi pas des salles communes et donc forcément pas de dortoirs. Maintenant que vous connaissez mon école je vais vous présentez mon gang à commencer par moi : appelez fanny, fanny turcote. je suis une Tite pas petite blonde (j'ai dis blonde pas conne) aux yeux bleu-gris. j'ai du caractère et une grande gueule alors mon gang m'a surnommé la lionne. j'ai un problème avec l'autorité et quand on me fais chier je montre les criffes sinon quand je veux, je suis un gentil petit ange ! Arrêtons nous ici, je déteste me décrire, et passons à La King : sab, ma meilleure chum une bombasse aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux de jade !

La King connaît sa beauté et s'en sert à son avantage, elle aurait tort de se priver ! et la b*** à une chance de cocue en plus de ça...c'est comme ma sœur, je connais tout d'elle et elle connaît tout de moi. On est similaire niveau caractère : franche et directe, compliqué parfois aussi. Faut pas la chercher car on veut pas la trouver. à nous deux on forme un duo de choc ! Ensuite, y'a mon autre meilleur ami : Roger. un brun aux yeux marron noisette, doux comme un agneau mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, lui aussi à un sacré caractère ! Comment pourrait-il survivre à sab et moi sinon ? Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le pousser à bout. Roger, il aime amuser la galerie mais il sait aussi être sérieux quand il le faut.

le troisième membre du gang c'est poussin. C'est un peu notre bébé à sab et moi (et bas les pattes ou je sors les griffes !). C'est une blonde aux yeux bleus elle aussi; très timide et discrète elle peut se montrer garce et sadique ! Elle dépasse même sab et moi à ce petit jeu là ! le quatrième membre de la clique c'est Melody,( Melo pour les intimes) elle c'est comme ma petite sœur.

elle a absolument aucun sens de l'orientation, il doit être niveau du zéro absolu. De nature maladroite, très direct et intelligente dans ces propos c'est elle qui fait les plans quand on veut sécher les cours

elle a les cheveux roux , elle est Mignone comme un toutou .  
Mel a les yeux bleu et vert ( bin oui bin elle est très chanceuse .

Ah ouais j'oublie Mathieu (Mat pour ces dames , un vrai de vrai Casanova )  
Mat est blond au yeux vert, il est charmeur et séducteur , lui aime les fille et les fille l'aime !  
Bon j'pense que tout le monde est la !


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas comme d'habitude, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment qui ne veux pas me quitter.

Quelqu'un a t'il découvert les bouteilles de bières qu'on a planqué dans la cave de l'école ?

Ah, notre directeur veut parler à tout les élèves et c'est jamais annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles !

On est tous réunis dans le gymnase situé à côté de l'école qui sert pour les cours de sports (et oui les sorciers ont d'autres sports que le quidditch !)

et pour la remise de diplômes. Ce jour-là on y installe de grandes tables pour que les élèves toutes années confondu partagent le dernier repas de l'année. C'est plus convivial que la cafétéria et la bouffe est bien meilleur !

Bref étrangement un buffet du même genre nous attend, nous faisant tous saliver sauf que nous sommes en novembre pas en juin, ils ont vu merlin ou quoi ?

Pas que je m'en plaigne hein.

"qu'est ce que t'as à rêvasser ?,me dit sab La King,

un fantôme t'es rentré dedans ou quoi ?

On leur as pourtant dis de plus faire ça !

Allez mange donc c'est super bon, t'aurais tort de te priver !

c'est juste que...tu sais ce repas, ça représente toujours le dernier qu'on partage tous ensemble,

et je sais pas qu'ils le fassent si tôt dans l'année sans raison apparente ça me paraît louche.

\- tu te fais des idées bébé, chantonna Matt en me passant son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste de réconfort.

Je finis par me détendre et manger.

"oh non pas eux,

Geignit soudain sab  
-regardez qui s'amène par ici, dit matt en fixant nos pires ennemis s'avancer vers nous. ils nous détestent et ont le leur rend bien.

c'est un groupe de grosses brutes pathétiques et bêtes comme leurs pieds, qui ne savent s'exprimer qu'en balançant des coups. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'ils savent faire correctement.

ils n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre là-dedans mais si y'en a un qui touche le fond chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est bien leur leader, Sam Desforets. Sam n'est pas à proprement parler une grosse brute, c'est même tout le contraire. D'un physique plutôt chétif, il fait plutôt tâche dans ce groupe.

C'est aussi le seul qui est plus de deux neurones et malheureusement ce crétin sait les utiliser.

toute l'école, directeur compris, lui lèche les bottes car même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, c'est en parti grâce à la fortune de son père que l'école est encore debout. étant friqué et pas trop mal fait, toutes les filles tombent comme des mouches. sauf moi et celle de mon gang bien sûr, on m'appelle pas la lionne pour rien.

le problème c'est que sam à pris mes constants rejets pour un déni de mes "véritables sentiments envers lui".

je suis depuis victime d'une drague lourde et incessante, compatissez à mon enfer s'il vous plaît.  
"alors chérie, t'as enfin ouvert les yeux à notre sujet ?"m'apostropha Sam quand lui et son groupe arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

je levais les yeux au ciel, signe de mon exaspération, avant de lui répondre : "ouais dans tes rêves peut-être !"  
"oh allez je sais que tu rêves que je te la mettes bébé", me fit-il en prenant à pleine main son entrejambe. je mimai un vomissement en guise de réponse  
"très charmant, monsieur desforets, cependant je doutes que les partageaient avec le reste de l'école ne soit pas une bonne idée. nous avons encore quelques oreilles chastes par ici !''

c'était le directeur qui venait d'annoncer ça au micro sur l'estrade. j'essayais de contenir un fou rire en voyant le sang montait au joues de ce crétin de sam.

l'idiot n'avait même pas remarqué le silence de mort avant de venir me parler ! en fait, moi non plus je n'avais pas remarqué, mais nous étions tellement plongé dans cette "passionnante" discussion que nous avions rater l'annonce qui nous disait de nous asseoir et de nous taire. bon au moins la honte n'est pas sur moi !

c'est cependant sous les regards goguenards des autres élèves que nous rejoignîmes nos places. après cela, le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et ferma un bref instant les yeux, comme si il essayait de se donner du courage  
"mes chers enfants, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer la fermeture définitive de Douglion",il leva les mains pour exiger un semblant de calme face aux exclamations qui suivirent. "en effet, l'école ne peut plus subvenir à vos besoins, la générosité de ces donateurs ne suffisant plus à la maintenir à flot.

vous allez donc être transféré dans les autres écoles de sorcelleries. hélas peu on accepté d'accueillir autant d'élèves en cours d'années. c'est pourquoi nous avons dû étendre la portée de nos demandes et heureusement pour nous, l'Angleterre et la France ont donnés des réponses favorables. pour plus de détails veuillez vous adressez à vos responsables de niveaux." et il descendit, non détala de l'estrade pour éviter une minute de plus la confrontation. il est beau le directeur !

ou devrais - je dire ex-directeur. encore abasourdis par la nouvelle moi et mon gang restèrent silencieux, histoire de digérer le choc.


	3. Chapter 3

Merde, merde, merde ! Quand est-ce que les choses ont dérapé ainsi !

On a rien vu venir putain !

Depuis quand on peut fermer une école si facilement ? Et puis où va-t-on aller ?

J'ai aucune envie de devoir changer de pays, ou même d'école !

Matt, remarquant mon énervement, posa une main sur mon épaule crispée.  
"Allez venez, apparemment il y a des listes avec nos noms et où chacun de nous est transféré  
-Déjà ? s'étonna Sab, ça veut dire qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu depuis longtemps ! dit-elle des larmes de rage s'accumulant aux coins des yeux.

-Je refuse d'y aller ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous envoyer dans des pays étrangers comme ça, sans le dire à nos parents au préalable !"

On avait envoyé Sab en mission de repérage et nous l'attendions pas très loin du tableau d'affichage qui était assailli par tous les élèves. En particulier les derniers et les cinquièmes années (j'ai eu chaud je suis en sixième).

En effet, dans toute cette histoire, c'était eux les premières victimes : un diplôme changeait de valeur d'un pays à un autre, pouvant devenir caduc dans certains cas. Plusieurs avaient une crise de larmes, ou pousser une gueulante au premier prof qu'ils trouvaient.

Les mêmes professeurs qui dans un mois seraient au chômage. Plusieurs ont une famille à nourrir, comment s'en sortiront-ils ?

La crise financière n'a pas épargné le Québec car contrairement à beaucoup de pays, nous partageons un maximum de choses avec nos concitoyens moldus est l'une d'elle est l'argent.

Bien sûr, ils ignorent tout de notre existence.

Mais le Québec n'est pas un énorme territoire et les sorciers ont dû apprendre à se fondre dans le décor.

Un coup de coude de Matt me tira de mes pensées. il me fit un signe de tête vers Sam qui se trouvait pas très loin, entouré de sa clique de gros bras et d'une pouf à son bras. Il avait l'air très fâchée de me voir dans les bras de Matt.

Il s'avança avec sa pouf vers nous et quand il approchât du tableau d'affichage, (il ne manquerait pas une partie du texte ?)

Et me fit un gros sourire avec ses copains.

Et merde! Me suis-je dit ça l'air pas bon tout ça.

Et bien belle ange! On va à Poudlard ensemble! Quelle belle preuve de l'union qui est la nôtre ! On est ensemble juste toi et moi !

Je regardais à mon tour, non, non, non ! C'est pas possible déjà que je l'ai dans mes pattes ici mais à Poudlard !

Mais je regardais et moi aussi je lui sourie. Je m'approchais de lui avec ma démarche féline tout en lui décrochant un sourire qui le fait fondre et je lui dis :

-On ne sera pas seul mon cœur ! Ma gang va être avec moi, Sab, Roger, Mathieu, Melody, et poussin.

Je lui pris le visage et je lui donnai un petit baiser, je me retournai et je dis à ma gang.

-Hey tout le monde ! On part à Poudlard l'année prochaine ! Tous ensemble !

J'étais vraiment contente et Sam était bouche-bée. Bon, on a congé pour l'après-midi.

La pouf de Sam me regardait avec des envies de meurtre et quand elle regardait le tableau, elle paniqua.

-Chéri, chéri ! ça va mal ! C'est hors de question ! Je vais à Poudlard avec toi pas à Beaubaton !

-Que se passe-t-il Vanessa ? répond Sam un brin énervé.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Vanessa, me dis-je d'une manière pouf, elle est la nouvelle conquête au lit de Sam, une belle fille oui, mais Sab et moi on est mille fois plus belles qu'elle. Et encore elle n'a pas une seule particule de cerveau. Le pauvre a refusé de rester avec un hôte aussi idiot. Il a décidé de déménager et il ne lui envoie pas d'adresse pour qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé. Elle est brune et elle mesure environ 5 pied 1 je crois.

-Bon Vanessa, c'est correct, on s'écrira sinon, dit Sam pas très sûre. (Il veut juste s'en débarrasser, ha)

-Non Sam je veux y aller, mon père est riche, il peut m'envoyer là-bas, dit-elle enragée.

-Je peux y aller moi! Hein Turcotte? Est-ce que tes parents peuvent t'acheter un billet pour aller à Londres ? Où ils ne sont même pas capable de te payer des études ? dit-elle avec de la colère, trop d'orgueil et un sourire vraiment, mais vraiment chiant.

Je regardais Sam, lui et moi on se comprit en trois regards et deux signes.

-Mais voyons ma chère, est-ce une façon de parler entre personnes civilisées ? Et puis je pense que tu devrais savoir que Sam et moi, nous partons ensemble pour prendre l'avion ! Voyons ma pauvre c'est tellement mal de parler à mon mari de la sorte! Allons calmez-vous et venez prendre le thé avec nous, dit-je avec douceur et gentillesse.

-Sam! Viens on s'en va ! Cette fille est une garce !

-NON ce n'est pas une garce et elle l'est moins que toi Vanessa ! Tu me casses les oreilles à longueur de journées avec tes histoires ennuyeuses ! C'est fini être toi et moi ! Même pour le sexe va te faire voir, putain ! dit Sam avec froideur.

Ma gang et moi, on regardait la scène avec du pop-corn. Ah ! et Roger avait amené les bières.


	4. juste les disperce des école de magie

Élèves de douglion de 6e année

. Sabrina Daout Boudeau (ma King) 6e année Poudlard

; Mathieu White (Casanova) 6e année Poudlard

; Sabrina Leroux (poussin) 6e année poudlard

; Melody Leblanc 6e année poudlard

; Fanny turcotte (c'est moi XD) 6e année poudlard

; Jason Poulin (Roger) 6e année poudlard

; Samuel desforet (le con de service) 6e année poudlard

; Martin dextres (meilleur amis du con) 6e année poudlard

; Simon Stein 6e année poudlard

; Mathias sègue 6e année poudlard

;William thym 6e année poudlard

; Vanessa Eva Deschamps (la putain de SAM) 6eme année beautaton

bon la je Vien de vous mètre les place que le monde va

revieu ?


End file.
